PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Our Pulmonary Development and Disease Pathogenesis Training Program aims to provide advanced research training by supporting stipends for three pre-doctoral and for five post-doctoral candidates within the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine (UCCOM) and Cincinnati Children?s Hospital Medical Center (CCHMC) graduate and post-graduate training programs. The training environment draws upon established, integrated, innovative graduate and postgraduate programs focused to molecular, developmental, and cell biology and outstanding clinical, translational programs focused to pediatric and adult pulmonary diseases and radiological imaging research. The T32 program benefits from strong NHLBI-supported research programs and brings together more than 36 distinguished, NIH-funded investigators experienced in modern molecular and cell biology, physiology and imaging strategies to study lung development and diseases. Program faculty have shared research interests and active collaborations in basic and translational research. Major research themes include pathogenesis of pulmonary disorders and will also focus to the pulmonary vasculature. Gene expression among cells, function, and regulation during organ development, injury, and repair are areas of interest. Likewise, development of biomarkers, imaging, and therapeutics for lung and pulmonary vascular diseases are areas of excellence. Promising trainees engaged in pre- or post-doctoral training programs are identified and selected on a competitive basis. PhD and MD/PhD predoctoral trainees obtain their PhD degrees in Graduate Programs in Developmental Biology, Immunobiology, Biomedical Informatics, Pathobiology and Molecular Medicine or Molecular Genetics (Biochemistry-Microbiology) at the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. Post- doctoral trainees may have an MD or PhD degree, or both, and are recruited to our T32 Mentor laboratories. Special attention is given to recruitment of minority individuals and physician scientist candidates seeking their PhD/MD degree. Research training includes mentoring in career development, training in the responsible conduct of research, reproducibility and scientific rigor, ethics in research, research presentation skills and various seminars and courses within the graduate and divisional programs in which the trainees and their training faculty participate. Trainees attend regular research meetings and pertinent seminar series. Program Administration includes the contact Co-PI and three Co-Principal Investigators, who form the Executive Committee, and both External and Internal Advisory Committees. The progress of each trainee, quality of mentors, and overall effectiveness of the program is critically reviewed annually. Trainees will meet with their Mentor regularly, the T32 Program Director and Co-Directors quarterly, and their Mentoring Committee at least biannually. This T32 renewal application (Years 25-30) will permit us to continue a program with outstanding productivity in preparing new investigators to enhance research training and competence in critical aspects of pulmonary and cardiovascular development and disease pathogenesis.